a) Field of the Invention
The current embodiment applies to the field of two-stroke engines utilized generally with devices such as scooters, jet skis, motorbikes, chainsaws and other small motorized equipment. The current modification and assembly provides additional power output for existing 43 cc to 52 cc 2-cycle engine such as the Mitsubishi Keyang 2-cycle engine series, and modifies existing engine elements, and includes an additional reed valve control block.
b) Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,956 discloses a reed valve assembly which includes a two-ported base member adapted for placement within a fuel/air supply of an engine. The reed valve uses reed petals and clamping bars to hold the reed petals in place, the reed petals are flexible and allow for the fuel air flow mixture pass-through during the intake cycle, the clamping bar, allows adjustment of the flexing tension for fine-tuning of the valve operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,754 discloses a nonreturn valve of the flap tie for flow concentration, which is designed for induction pipes of cylinders of internal combustion engines for vehicles, the induction pipes are curved and have internal dividers parallel to the side walls capable of engaging flexible airtight enclosure flaps to form airflow channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,638 discloses a two-stage carburetor which provides induction of air fuel mixture into a crank case of a two-stroke marine engine. A series of throttle bores deliver an air fuel mixture to separate and distinct reed blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,976 discloses a reed valve mechanism for engines, which supplies the fuel air mixture for an internal combustion engine and has passages, ports, and reed valves which are all minimized or minimally arranged to avoid fluctuations in flow velocity and delivery of the fuel air mixture to the cylinder of the engine thus increasing power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,151 discloses a two cycle engine with turbulence generator at reed valves. The turbulence generator is essentially a rotating fan in the fuel air stream which provides uniform distribution of the fuel air mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,821 discloses a carburetor pulse back damping system for a two cycle internal combustion engine, where the internal combustion engine has first and second alternately fired cylinders with individual crank cases each with an air induction passage and each having separate reed valves, also, each having throttle valves that are movable in the induction passages, also, idle speed ports respectively communicating with first and second air induction passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,944 discloses a reed valve device for a two cycle engine, the valves have several ports with the valves themselves each having one end secured to the housing and movable at the nonsecured end. The valve has two main shafts which are rotatably supported on the housing, and coupled together for synchronous rotation by the gear plate to rotate the valves themselves. Each main shaft has a stopper to engage the valve, the stopper increases spring constant in the reed valve, allowing the reed valve to move to an open position when the engine exceeds a predetermined speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,732 discloses a kit for attaching reed valves for two cycle engines, such engines including a jet propelled small sized boat which has an inlet manifold where the kit has a base plate, carburetor plate, and a reed valve case. The base plate is formed with two types of holes, plain holes through which attaching bolts are screwed into the threaded holes in a cylinder block, and threaded holes to be used in attaching the reed valve case itself. The arrangement allows the reed valves to be fitted in between the reed valve case and the carburetor plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,263 discloses a reed valve for internal combustion engines, where the valve itself has protective coatings of synthetic rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,139 discloses a reed valve for internal combustion engines, where the valve has an aperture which is closable by a resilient valve member which is composed of an epoxide resin laminate. Laminate preferably including cotton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,145 discloses a fuel supply system for internal combustion engine, where the engine has a reed valve in the fuel air supply system and uses an element in the flow path of the fuel air where the element is shaped in position to promote uniformity of flow of the fuel air mixture into the flow passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,770 discloses an internal combustion engine fuel supply system which has an inlet porting in a fuel supply passage with a valve control, the valve tends to equalize the velocity of flow through the supply passage in different regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,820 discloses an engine valving and porting engine for a two cycle crank case compression internal combustion engine which has extended and specially positioned intake ports and reed-type intake valves where the porting and valving are arranged to prove various operating characteristics of the engine. Referring to column 7 at line 25, the supercharging effect results from the low pressure wake occurring in the crank case as the compressed charge exits from the crank case through the main transfer ports and auxiliary transfer port. Low pressure communicated through a port and piston to the intake port. This low pressure causes the reed valve to open early, delivering a charge to the auxiliary transfer port and into the inlet port through the crank case and to the transfer ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,723 discloses an engine valve means and porting, for a two cycle crank case compression internal combustion engine which has an extended and specially positioned intake porting and reed-type intake valves to improve various operating characteristics of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,340 discloses an engine valving and porting two cycle crank case compression internal combustion engine having an extended and positioned intake porting and reed type intake valve. The porting and valves are arranged to improve the various operating characteristics of the engine.